1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oarlock systems and particularly to oarlock systems having simplified inboard adjustment capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oarlock system discussed in my previous application, U.S. Ser. No. 12/928,384, provided a more effective connection between the oar and the boat, resulting in better oar control by the rower/athlete. Better oar control means more consistent, strokes thereby producing more efficiency and speed. Further, the round shape of the sleeve and oarlock, as opposed to square shape of the current state of the art, is less unsettling to the shell, which allows it to move through the water with less resistance. Finally, the two stationary cams in the oarlock interact with the two rotating cam followers on the sleeve to assist the rower in positioning the blade at the proper angle at the catch and recovery. This capability, designed to replace the blade positioning assistance provided by the flat surfaces used on the current state of the art, greatly adds to oar control. Additionally, the round sleeve and oarlock, as opposed to the square sleeve and oarlocks currently in use, rotates smoother and with less noise, vibration and wear. The main advantage however is the improved connection between rower and shell.